Frozen Shadow
by Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate
Summary: Jack and Saundra have been together for 300 years. Then one night, Jack didn't come home. That night, everything changed. Jack became a guardian. Great for him, horrifying for Saundra. You know Jack had a little sister, but did you know he had a twin? And how will his twin survive hidden in his frozen shadow for another 3 centuries? (ON TEMP. HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Saundra awoke in darkness. There was nothing. Nothing at all. She was scared. What is happening? Where am I? A million and one questions raced through her mind. Then she saw a light. Realizing she could move, she went to the light, and reached out to touch it. When she did, it suddenly expanded and filled all the darkness, blinding her. She covered her eyes with her hands. When she moved her hands away, the was standing in the middle of a forest. Trees towered above her head. Snow covered every surface. The snow, it was welcoming, comforting, _beautiful_. She smiled, standing in the hidden forest. She walked a little bit, coming to a clearing. There was a frozen lake, and on the lake, a boy with snow white hair and pale skin was standing on it. Looking closer, she saw he had big blue eyes. The boy touched a wodden staff with his foot, which, to both of their surprises, became coated with frost. The boy picked up the staff, then walked over to two trees. He touched the staff to one of the trees, which just like the staff, became coated in a beautiful frost pattern. The boy did this for a while, then ran around on the frozen pond, dragging the staff making more beautiful frost patterns across it. Saundra slowly walked out to the boy. He stopped when he noticed her. He looked at her. That's when Saundra realized she had no idea what she looked like. She looked at her reflection on the ice. She gasped. She looked strikingly similar to the boy, in fact, they were practically identical. She had long, flowing, snow-white hair like him, and also the big blue eyes. Suddenly, a voice rang out in their head.

_Your names are Jack and Saundra Frost. You are twins. You are the children of winter, and therefore can both control snow, ice, wind, and frost Stick together. Always._

They both looked up to the moon. Somehow, they knew the voice had come from the moon. They looked at each other again. Jack spoke first.

"Hi, I guess I'm Jack." He held his hand out for her to shake. She did, feeling how cold his skin was.

"I'm Saundra."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She had been told she had powers, so she decided to try them. She walked to a tree, then lightly touched it. Just as she had thought, frost patterns flew from her fingertips, coating the tree. Jack looked at her and smiled. She smiled back gleefully. She ran over to him.

"You thinkin what I'm thinking?" She asked excitedly.

"Probably!"

The then ran over the ice, gliding smoothly and leaving frost patterns everywhere. He took her hand and they ran all over. All of a sudden, Jack flew straight up in the air, dragging Saundra up with him. They screamed and laughed, flailing their arms and legs, then calming down, then falling into a tree. Saundra landed on a branch right above Jack. She looked down at him, he looked up at her, and they both burst out laughing. They spotted a village, then decide to fly there.

After the two had gotten slightly better control over Jack's flying, they landed in the town and walked in.

"Hey excuse me! Can anyone tell us where we are?" Jack called out to a few passerby's, but they ignored the pair.

Jack walked right in front of a kid. He bent down to ask him when suddenly the kid ran _right through him_. Jack breathed hard, a look of horror on both the twins' faces. They looked at each other. Saundra walked up to a woman, only for the same to happen to her. She and Jack held each other, as person after person walked straight through them. They ran to the woods, far away from the village.

And that was 300 years ago.


	2. Chapter 1: 300 Years of Abandonment

Chapter 1

It's been 300 years since the guardians defeated pitch, yet somehow, only now was Saundra Frost loosing her mind. It's like she had been shoving the thought away for all this time, and only now did she really see it clearly.

Jack was a _guardian._ Jack had _believers_. Jack had _forgotten_ her.

Of course that was still 300 years ago. You'd think she would've gotten over it right? We'll, she hadn't.

_Its not that bad, having the only person who ever gave a damn about her for get she existed, right?_

She'd been telling herself that all this time, made her feel a little better, but she new deep down she'd never forgive him, now that she finally had this realization. It was like that moment in Burgess 6 centuries ago all over again. When the people had passed through them. That feeling of emptiness, loneliness, it was unbearable. She disliked large groups of people, so she tended to avoid them, avoid the feeling. Of course she was never really alone then, she had Jack, but it was never the same. Even though he was there for her, he had always liked being around people, as if he was daring them to believe in him. He was always more outgoing than her anyways. And because of that, he got attention, which made Saundra jealous. _Very_ jealous. Much as she loved him, the spirits paid attention to Jack, never her. Even if the attention was negative, it was still attention, and she envied it. Why did he get all the credit? She did just as much work bringing the winter season as he did, where was her recognition? And now that he was a guardian, it just made it so much worse. She knew she tended to be more introverted than Jack, but it's not like Jack ever told anyone about her.

_Its like he's forgotten about me completely, even after everything we've been through, is it true?_

This was her greatest fear, that her twin, her only believer, no longer believed in her. That she was completely abandoned. And worst, no one would ever find her. She then did something she hadn't done for quiet a while, she cried. She looked up at the moon, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Why am I even here? To hide in my twins shadow while he gets all the credit?! Tell me!" She screamed, the continued crying.

_No._

She dried her tears.

She could _not_ let her fear be real. She was determined to not let it be real.

_Looks like it's finally time to pay a certain winter spirit a visit._

**Hey! Do you guys think I should continue? Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Brokenhearted

**I decided to continue :D**

Chapter 2

Jack Frost had just returned to his room after a _very_ long day of snowstorms, frozen lakes, and snowballs to the face. He planned on putting down his staff and changing hoodies, then going out into the lounge room at the North Pole to chill with the guardians for a while, but those thoughts evaporated when he heard her voice.

"Long time no see, Jackass."

Only one person in his entire existence as a spirit had ever called him Jackass. And he just happened to have not seen that person for 300 years. Memories, good and bad came crashing in like and avalanche. That voice, he realized how much he missed that voice.

"Saundra."

A name he hadn't said in what felt like forever. It came out more like a choked whisper, not what he had anticipated.

He swiftly turned around, making eye contact with her. She was truly a sight for sore eyes. His lips curved into a smile, and he ran and hugged her. Instead of returning the hug, however, she just stood there, with a hurt look on her face. At first Jack was confused, but then, the harsh reality hit him like a brick.

That night the yetis had taken him to the North Pole, he was supposed to meet up with his twin. But he didn't, and rather than calling to tell her or something, he had forgotten her. Then he became a guardian, and word travels fast between spirits.

_Oh my god, she must've felt so alone._

And it's not like that was for a few days. He had _completely_ forgotten about her, for _300 years_. He could only imagine what she had been going through.

_And it's all my fault._

He separated from her, bent down to her level since she was only slightly shorter than him, and looked her directly in the eye.

"Saundra I-"

"Save it Frost, I don't want your apologies."

Jack felt like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Saundra-"

"You _abandoned_ me! For 300 years! You can't just apologize for something like that and expect it to be ok! You were the _only_ person who ever believed in me, and then you up and _left _me! You have no _idea_ how alone and forgotten I felt!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's not like you came to visit, or told the guardians about me, you _forgot_ I _existed_ Jack." At this point, Jack started crying.

"Saundra, your right, I forgot you, and I'll never be able to understand truly how you felt, but you have no idea how sorry I am! I was really busy! I am a guardian after all, and I have believers to take care of. Unlike you, people actually believe in me, they see me! "

He immediately wished he could take back those words the second he said them. Saundra was clearly hurt, silent tears falling from her eyes and freezing upon hitting her face. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Saundra I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up."

"Saundra please-"

"I SAID SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

she screamed, then turned around and flew out the window, as far away from the North Pole and her twin as she could, wiping the fast-falling tears from her eyes, ignoring the pleading cries from Jack begging her to come back.

The guardians rushed in when they heard the screams, thinking someone was attacking. Instead, they found Jack Frost, sitting in the center of his room, crying his heart out. Tooth immediately flew to his side, consoling him. The other guardians joined her.

"Jack, sweetie, what happened?" Tooth asked, concerned.

Jack dried his tears and looked up at the worried guardians.

"I-it's Saundra, my, twin..."

The guardians gaped at him in shock. A twin?! Jack had never said anything about having a twin.

"I never told you about her, because I well, forgot her..." He trailed off. Even more horrified looks.

"Woah woah woah! Lemme get this straight, you've been living with us as a guardian for 300 years now, and neglected to tell us you had a _twin _because you _forgot_ her?!" Bunny practically yelled, clearly upset. Jack nodded his head sheepishly.

"But that's not important, she was just here, and I said some, things, that I regret, and she flew off. I'm afraid something bad could happen to her, she's always been really shy, what if Pitch gets to her?" His face suddenly turned panicked.

"Calm down son." North said. "We haven't seen Pitch in 300 years, he's not going to show up now."

Jack's face calmed down a bit.

"Y-yeah, I guess your right."

The guardians left after that, and Jack went to sleep, but he only had nightmare that night.


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbye Jack Frost

Chapter 3

Saundra flew until she feared she would fall out of the sky from exhaustion, at which point, she sat down, finally letting the tears flow.

She couldn't believe Jack had said those things! He knew how sensitive she was and that it would hurt her! How could he?

_It's true, my worst fear, I lost him. I lost Jack._

She felt the tears freeze on her face as she silently wept to this realization. Suddenly, her reason to continue existing became clouded. No one believed in her or cared about her, and no, she saw no reason to continue living. So she did the unthinkable. She flew up above the frozen lake where she and he first met all those years ago, up above the snow-covered trees of the surrounding forest. She figured that her birthplace may as well be her final resting place. She flew a little higher, then looked up at the giant moon above her. It was so close she could almost touch it. She reached out her arm towards it and waved, and she could almost swear she felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She looked down at the now minuscule lake below her, then up at the mood again, and with that, she began to fall. She smiled at the moon, then closed her eyes. She felt the velocity as gravity pulled her down to the rapidly approaching ground. That's when her head hit the tree branch, and it all became fuzzy. However, she could've sworn she felt herself fall into a pair of arms, and a face look down at her. Then everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! And no, she didn't die, obviously. You'll just have to wait and see! Iso evil, hehe.**


	5. Chapter 4: My Hero?

Chapter 4

Saundra awoke in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a fireplace at the other end of the room. It appeared to be some kind of study, with bookshelves lining every wall and an old, wooden desk nestled in a corner, papers and pens scattered atop. A beautiful, dusty oriental rug covered the dark wood floor in front of her. On the mantel of the fireplace rested old dusty picture frames, but they appeared to be missing the pictures.

As Saundra gained more consciousness, she realize she was lying on a dark brown leather couch, a black fringed blanket covering her body. She attempted to lift herself up with her arms, then immediately collapsed back down onto the couch from the searing pain in her, well, everywhere. She moved her eyes from side to side, sweeping the room. Diagonal to her was a chair that matched the couch she lay upon. There was a man sitting in the chair. He was staring at the fire, like he was waiting. But for what?

He was a very skinny man, and he looked like he could be maybe six feet tall. He appeared to have a narrow head, but he was facing the fire, away from her. He had hair black as the night sky, and from what she could tell (which wasn't much), his skin was unhealthily pale. She once again attempted to sit up, unsuccessfully, allowing a groan of pain to escape as she fell back down onto the couch once again. This made the man whip his head around to look at her, and she finally saw his face. It was well built and narrow, his eyes a golden honey/sand color. His face cast a worried expression, which turned to relief as soon as he saw her.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive."

He spoke with a slight British accent. It was kinda attractive.

_Attractive?! What the hell am I thinking?!_

She shook her head, and looked at him.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who _are_ you?"

He smiled.

"At least you're ok, and you're in my study. I brought you here so you could heal after I saved you from..." He trailed off, lowering his head.

"From what?" Thats when the memories of the previous night came rushing back like a flash flood. Her face went pale as she remembered how she had almost _ended her life_. How low she felt. Embarrassed, sad, selfish. And is wasn't even worth it.

_I can't believe how low I stooped. Over _Jack_? _She suddenly felt this surge of pure hatred towards him. Oh how she wanted to just rip him apart. _Oh who am I kidding? I love Jack. He's my brother, my twin. My rock. _Mad as she was at him, she loved him, and she needed him. He had always been there for her, and she couldn't just forget that. She now remembered why she had wanted to end her life like that. But now, she couldn't ignore the undying lust for revenge towards him. It was such a harsh, violent new feeling, but she had to admit, she liked it. But she'd worry about that later. This man, he had saved her. She literally owed him her life. And she didn't even know his name.

"Um, yeah, thanks for that," she said, blushing madly. "Un what's your name, oh savior?" She said as jokingly, sarcastically, and seriously as she could.

He laughed. "Savior will do just fine thank you." They shared a laugh.

"But seriously, what's your name?"

He lowered his head. "Promise not to freak out?"

She giggled at the silly question.

"Um sure weirdo." They both chuckled.

He sighed. "It's Pitch. Pitch Black."

Something about his name was familiar, but she brushed it off.

Pitch just stared at her, then finally spoke.

"Wow, you really didn't freak out."

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?"

"Well it's just, most people hate me, there kind of scared of me, I guess."

Saundra couldn't help but laugh.

Pitch half glared half stared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"That people are afraid of you!" More laughter.

This time he full-on glared at her.

"Well they are. You don't think I'm scary?"

Saundra had to think about that. She took a good, long look at Pitch.

"I guess I can see how people find you scary, but I don't."

Much to her surprise, Pitch arose from the chair, approached the couch and sat next to her, and _smiled_. He then gave her a big hug, much to Saundra's shock.

It took Pitch about a minute (and Saundra's immobility) for him to realize what he was actually doing. He immediately separated from her, blushing madly. Saundra just giggled, easing Pitch's nerves.

"I would like to know the name of the girl I saved." He hinted, causing Saundra to laugh hysterically, realizing Pitch didn't know her name.

They talked for a while after that, finding plenty of things in common, including their loneliness, and being forgotten, un believed in. Then came the big question.

"Saundra, if I may ask, why did you... want to, kill yourself?" He spoke the words as though they were forbidden. Saundra's face fell. The millions of emotions came flooding back, sadness, anger, shame. A single tear fell from her eyes, Pitch saw this and immediately regretted asking.

"Saundra, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No it's fine, it's just, upsetting."

"That's very understandable." Pitch sympathized.

"It's, it's because of my twin brother..." Pitch's face was horror-stricken.

"Your _twin_ made you feel like that? That's simply awful! Some twin."

Saundra opened her mouth to explain, then shut it.

_He's right. Jack's a pretty awful twin, making me feel that way, some twin bro._

"You know, you're right Pitch. All my life, I always depended on him, but honestly, what he said to me, it's just not right."

Saundra smiled. She suddenly felt a lot better. Pitch smiled back.

"What is your twins name?"

"Jackson Overland Frost. Perhaps you heard of the Jackass?" Pitch scowled upon hearing the name, causing Saundra to look at him.

"You know him?" Pitch cruelly laughed.

"Know him? He's the reason no one believes in me." Saundra gasped. Looks like the two had more in common than she thought.

"Wow, that's awful." Suddenly, a genius idea struck her head. She grinned.

"Ok, Pitch, we both hate Jack, right?" He nodded. "Why don't we team up to get revenge?" Pitch smiled gleefully. It was kinda creepy.

"Why Saundra, that is a splendid idea." They spent the rest of the time discussing revenge plots.

Dun Dun DUHNNNNNN!

What will happen? Review! Also, Saundra is supposed to have mental issues with her emotions, and Pitch has been trying to figure out who Saundra was ever since he found out her fears. Also, Saundra DOESN'T know what Pitch's powers are and vice versa.


End file.
